Warriors
by FaithMockingjayEverdeen
Summary: Clarity Montgomery is Klaus Mikaelson's best friend and a hybrid of her own making. She has been gone for 20 years due to responsibility she believed she owed to her pack but, what would happen when Klaus comes back to New Orleans and finds his best friend and the love of his life was being held in captivity by his once adoptive son.
1. Prologue

[Edited]

 _Dear diary,  
I don't really know how to start this off, so I'm just going to be blunt, God talk about a trashy introduction right? Well, Marcel got me this journal, saying how I should exploit my emotions which I think in my opinion I am very good at doing, but anyway, let me give you a background check as to who I am. _

_My name is Clarity Montgomery. I'm a hybrid, meaning I'm a vampire, a werewolf and a witch. I was born here in New Orleans in the year 1650. I was turned when I was 19 years old, which somehow caused my werewolf and witch genes to grow even more powerful than before, considering the fact that I was born of a powerful witch bloodline and my father was an alpha of the Labonair werewolf pack, but one day my entire home was attacked when I was in my late teen's and killed all of my family, but force fed me blood and then killed me which somehow caused me to be what I am now. I left my hometown, but sought my vengeance against those who had killed my pack and I got my retribution for my family and pack._

 _I moved directly into the heart of the Quarter and came across the Governor, a cruel man, who sought nothing but power and money. He captured me, even though I was more than capable of handling myself, but they had managed to vervain me in my sleep and captured me and brought me to the Governor who offered me a deal that I protect him and in exchange he would keep the remnants of my pack safe or he would kill them all off, slowly and painfully, I found this something that I would forever regret, but found myself consenting to his terms._

 _I was wrong about it. I discovered that the Governor had a son from a slave that he had owned, which I found absolutely revolting that he would degrade a woman such as he did considering he had raped her and took her virginity. It was the day of the Governer's son's funeral, apparently he had fallen down the stairs, which if I was honest was rather hard to believe. I mean, I don't know about you, but I've heard a lot of things, but falling down the stairs and dying just like that is not one of them._

 _Until, I discovered the truth that I was not the only one who was a vampire that resided in the French Quarter, an entire family actually. The Original Family. I would never have found out about them if it wasn't for Marcel, he was the one who brought us together, but ironically enough the thing that split us apart._

 _I had saved Marcel from a beating from one of the Governors soldiers and had killed him, which normally I wouldn't do as I thought that killing was something that was deemed unnecessary and cruel, and something that I hated about my kind, but seeing the way the poor boy being struck with such disdain and cruelty, brought out my infamous werewolf temper. Anyway, I helped the young boy when a man approached us. His name? Niklaus Mikaelson. I left them when I saw that they were bonding and that he had even decided to name him Marcellus which was befitting for him. Little warrior. Although I figured Niklaus would have no real interest in me, boy how wrong I was. He questioned me as to why I helped Marcellus I told him that he was a child that didn't deserve such treatment and that anyone with any common sense would have done the same thing which seemed to have cut through to him, more than one would have hoped and he seemed to have a newfound respect for me._

 _We bonded over a few weeks and I ended up moving to the Compound, but I never once told Niklaus why I was ever in the Plantation in the first place, but like all secrets the truth unravelled itself and when Niklaus discovered of the Governer's hold over me and how I had been kept in the Plantation as a prisoner, he had this rage upon his face, something that I had never seen before, so honestly I should have been less surprised when he turned up dead the next day, but I couldn't help but feel guilt for how it was my fault that he had ended up dead. I mean, I should have prevented it somehow, but I didn't._

 _Niklaus tried to convince me that he had it coming for what he did to me and what he did to Marcellus, which I had to admit I was a bit satisfied with his death for what he had done to Marcellus, but I still felt guilty for the part I played in his death._

 _I was quick to make friends with the other Originals, even Kol, which was a surprise to say the least and Niklaus became quite overprotective especially when he saw Kol's flirtatious behaviour towards me, but I convinced him time and time again that nothing was going to happen, but Kol seemed to sense his brothers anger towards this and instead of stopping he continued trying to rile his brother up._

 _Things went perfect, we all had grown a home, a family and the relationship between Niklaus and I was growing and we lived in peace for a hundred years, until one year in 1919._

 _That was the year our family was torn apart because Mikael, the Destroyer, the "Vampire Who Hunts Vampires" came to New Orleans and he forced us to flee, to abandon our home. We left, believing that Marcellus had died in the fire that Mikael had set ablaze, but instead he had survived and instead of seeking us out and remaining a family, he had taken everything that the Mikaelson's had created._

 _I had stayed with Klaus through thick and thin, even when he had daggered all his siblings, I refused to let him believe that I would abandon him like he believed all of his siblings had done and stayed, until I got a tip-off saying about a war between the vampires and the werewolves and I told Niklaus that I had to leave and he was angry at me at first, but when I explained my reasons why I had to go, we seemed to come to a mutual understanding and he allowed me the chance to return to New Orleans, but that was my first mistake._

 _When I returned I discovered that not only had Marcel lived, but he had taken everything from Klaus and became the self-proclaimed "King of New Orleans." I soon discovered that it was Marcel who was fighting against my pack. So, I fought back against all the vampires Marcel sent out, I had discovered that he had changed, he became cold-hearted and distant, no longer the boy that I had raised like a son._

 _Marcel offered me a deal in return for the fact that my pack would remain alive and well, but it came at a price I was to remain in the Quarter and act as a personal protector. When I first heard what he was asking of me, it made me think back to when the Governor offered me the exact same proposition and how they were acting more similar than one would have thought, but l knew I had to do what was right by my pack and for my family and so I agreed to his offer and was kept in the Compound in a secret room that not many know about._

 _And, so that's my story. An unbelievable one, I know, but my story nonetheless. I should go now, things to do, people to see. Until next time_

 _Love Clarity Montgomery_

I released a sigh before closing the diary that Marcel had brought for me and I guess in a way it helped, normally I would just ignore the problem until it goes away, but maybe this was what I needed. I then went over to my vanity table and sat on the bench and saw an odd tear had made it's way down my cheek and quickly wiped it away. I guess these were the days that I missed Klaus he was, and technically still is, my best friend and I never even got to say a proper goodbye, but this was my life now, so I just have to keep on hoping for the best or at least try and persevere through all the bad times.

I could have had it worse though, I mean sure I was kept in New Orleans when there was a million other places I would much rather be, but at least I had the will to leave this bloody room, not a lot of people have that luxury.

One person who I could think of was a witch called Davina Claire, I had stayed with her for a couple of months after the Harvest and I sympathised with her because of this. It absolutely disgusted me that they could kill off 4 innocent girls just for the off chance that they would come back to life and that they would gain more power.

I got dressed quickly and had a shower and made my way down to the kitchen where a fridge was stockpiled with blood bags and poured one into a glass and gulped it down before my phone buzzed, breaking the eery silence among the Compound, considering Marcel and his followers were out, probably draining the town's tourists dry.

I then fish my phone out of my jacket pocket and when I saw who it was a sigh escaped my lips unintentionally.

" _Get to Rousseaus now,"_ I was greeted with, before Marcel hung up the phone on me, causing me to roll my eyes in disbelief before I left the Compound and made my way over to Rousseau's.

I got there quite quickly, thanks to my vampire speed, and saunter into the bar, where it was flooded with vampires all over, mainly Marcel's day walkers, when I spy Marcel and make my way over to the table.

"Marcel?" I call out, which seemed to cause his attention to drift towards me and away from whoever he was talking to. The man I could take it wore a leather jacket and had slightly curled crown of sandy hair, which almost made me believe it was Klaus. Almost. I knew that it was impossible for Klaus to ever come here to New Orleans and even if he did, I wouldn't have wanted him to go killing Marcel just because he did something that I was quite angry at him about.

The man, whoever he was, seemed to freeze up when he heard my voice, and in lightening speed was right up in front of my face and it also caused me to stop in turn.

"Klaus?" I question, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Clary?"


	2. Always & Forever

[Edited]

When he said that, I couldn't believe that he was here and my emotions were overwhelming me. I could see his emotions playing in his eyes: sadness, loneliness, hope, but most of all desperation. I guess me being gone for twenty years had done it's toll on him as well, but I couldn't act on it and so instead, I kept my attention firmly on Marcel, who was watching our little exchange quite eagerly and I knew he was seeing how Klaus was going to act up on the turmoil of emotions he was no doubt experiencing as was I, but I kept my expression neutral.

"You called Marcel?" I then ask him, while looking at the vampire in front of me expectantly, who then nods his head.

"I did, see our friend Klaus here, is looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Devereux and I thought that you'd like to come along and see the witch," Marcel says, sounding way too cheery, which causes me to narrow my eyes suspiciously. I knew that he had control over the witches with my help, although I was very unwilling to it at first, but also Davina's, but Marcel never explained why, all he would say was that I had to tell him when I felt a witch using their magic.

I was a bit suspicious to say the least and nod my head without any words and glance over towards Klaus and spy that he was already staring at me, while I bit my lip and did I...? Did I just see his gaze flick down to my lips, but quickly shook the thought away he's like a brother to me. That'd be just weird right?

I then felt him grab the crook of my elbow as he stirs us through the crowd of vampires who were making their way out of Rousseau's, while Marcel was trailing behind Klaus and I. I was trying to ignore the scorching gaze I felt from the hybrid beside me, until I felt his hot breath tickle my ear as he leans in and whispers lowly to me "Long time no see, eh, love?" Klaus asks me calmly, but I knew better than that. I could sense the hint of betrayal and anger in his voice.

"Very, and I will tell you exactly " _why,"_ it has been an exceptionally long time, when we are not surrounded by the entire supernatural population of the French Quarter," I whisper back to him, in a somewhat harsh tone, as I feel his grip on my elbow tighten by a fraction.

"What are you two whispering about over here? Do I sense a modern day _Romeo and Juliet_ over here?" Marcel asks, obnoxiously entering the conversation, which gives me a minute to wiggle my way out of Klaus' firm grip on my arm and when I did, I felt him give me a slight glare.

"Romeo and Juliet were lovers and I don't know about Klaus, but I am definitely not Klaus' lover," I tell him, and briefly spot a slightly hurt expression come over Klaus' face, but it was quickly masked, making me question as to whether it was even there in the first place, but quickly shook the thought away.

"Really?" Marcel asks me, sounding slightly sarcastic, causing me to narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

"Yes," I respond confidently, causing him to back off because even if Marcel would never admit it, I knew that he knew it would not be wise to make an enemy out of me.

"They're hardly subtle are they?" Klaus then asks from beside me, in an attempt to diffuse the simmering tension between Marcel and myself and was eyeing Marcel's nightwalkers who were setting off car alarms and jumping upon the rooftops, in a carefree, reckless manner.

"It's the Quarter, ain't no thing as subtle," he retorts, before we come to a stop and see who I guess was Jane-Anne and the vampires start to jeer at her, which if I was being quite honest it annoyed me to great lengths and Marcel of course was encouraging them. I watch as he then goes over towards one of his vampire followers and gets a whip handed to him, much to my surprise and shock.

"Jane-Anne you have been accused of the crime of witch-craft, beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me, how do you plea?" Marcel asks her, while bringing on the whole _Judge Judy_ act, but what really surprised me was these supposed _"rules"_ that Marcel had "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the 50's," Marcel comments to us, but just as I was about to open my mouth and retort something back sassily, he turns around again and continues talking to Jane-Anne "Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plea?" Marcel asks her impatiently, making me roll my eyes again. Damn, I should really stop doing that.

"I didn't do anything," Jane-Anne responds to Marcel boldly, which I had to admit, I admired the witch's bravery despite barely knowing the witch for more than one minute.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man," Marcel tells Jane-Anne, which I could tell was a lie, I mean it was kind of obvious and make a move to stand in front of the witch and protect her had I need to, but immediately stop at her next words.

"Rot in hell, monster," she spits out at him, along with fixing him with a disgusted look, which I was actually mentally applauding her for, while shocked murmurs erupt throughout the circle of vampires, but Marcel merely pays them no mind and goes to walk away, but I spot him uncoiling the whip and I go to flash in front of Jane-Anne, but feel arms wrap themselves around my waist "Stay down, love," I feel Klaus whisper into my ear, his stubble brushing against the soft skin of my cheek, but despite his words, I try to fight against his hold around my body, but only remains unsuccessful as he only tightens his hold upon me.

"Enough," I then hear him hiss into my ear, probably annoyed at my defiance and fighting, but I stubbornly refuse to back down and thrash and thrash around in his arms, until my eyes caught the eye of the witch, who seemed to have been watching me fight against Klaus the entire time and gives me a sad look, while Marcel rambles on and on about something that I had no interest in listening to, knowing it was just a game he was playing, luring you into a false sense of security before he went in for the kill.

And he did, he whipped around and slashed her neck with the whip before leaving a gaping wound on her neck with blood pouring out of the wound as the witch releases a strangled gurgling noise before she finally hit the pavement and died.

I didn't know if I should have been happy that she no longer had to face the misery of being taunted by Marcel and his vampires, who were just laughing joyously at the death of the fallen witch, or to be sad because even though I had never even spoke to her, I felt responsible for every witch that had died at Marcel's hand.

I then feel Klaus loosen his grip on my waist, almost reluctantly, but I pay no mind to that and instead crouch down beside the witch and use my magic, while quietly whispering a few words causing the wound on her neck to disappear and then I closed her eyes, so it looked like she was sleeping and in spite of the horrible events, it causes a small smile to come to my face at seeing her at peace, I then glance over, feeling eyes on me and sure enough, I spot Klaus making his way towards me.

"Klaus?" I ask him uncertainly.

"I need you to come with me and to see Sophie Devereux," Klaus explains, causing me to furrow my eyebrows in a silent question, while his gaze flickers around at the crowd of Marcel's followers, who were slowly retreating, but there were a select few, who were hanging back and had their gaze fixated on us.  
Klaus then crouches down beside me and leans in towards my ear "I'll tell you exactly why when we aren't surrounded by vampires, as I expect to receive some answers as to where you were for the past twenty years," Klaus then says quietly, causing me to give a subtle nod as he holds out his hand and helps me stand up and I gratefully take his hand before the two of us walk off away from Marcel and his crusade of vampires.

* * *

Klaus and I had made our way through the Quarter and into Rousseau's bar, when I felt the power of a witch towards the back of the bar and quickly made my way towards the bar with Klaus not far behind me.  
"Sophie? Sophie Devereux?" I call out to her, causing the witch to whip around, slightly startled at my presence with a knife in her hand and her cheeks were flushed a pale pink colour, signfying that she had been crying which causes me to feel an inch of sympathy for the girl, but her eyes quickly hardened at seeing Klaus standing beside me.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson and Clarity Montgomery," she states matter of factly, keeping her tone detached and void of any emotion.

"I am. And you already know my lovely friend here, Clarity. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what the pair of us have just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?" Klaus says, without any sympathy recognisable in his voice, causing me to roll my eyes at his lack of tact.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" she asks sarcastically, which I had to admit she had guts, if she was to stand up against Klaus, considering most people who do that have a way of ending up dead.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?" Klaus demands of the witch, causing me to divert my attention to Klaus and raise my eyebrows in question.

"I see you brought friends," Sophie then states, after opening and closing her mouth like a fish for a few moments before speaking, and so I turn around and sure enough, there was a pair of vampires quietly keeping a firm eye on the pair of us.

"They're not with us," I quickly reassure her, while looking her dead in the eye, trying to get some sort of trust out of her.

"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next," Sophie says, looking at Klaus directly, before she spins on her heel and leaves Klaus and I alone in the back room.

"Well, that was a bust," I comment towards Klaus, along with a sarcastic roll of my eyes, but Klaus doesn't say anything, but instead storms up to the men and sinks his hands threateningly into their shoulders leaving me behind, but I quickly follow after him and see him give the blonde bartender a hundred dollar note, causing me to shake my head discreetly along with a breathy laugh escaping my lips, while giving the bartender a small smile which she kindly returns before she then walks away from us.

"If Marcel wants to know what we're up to he can go and find us himself," Klaus hisses towards the men, before he grabs my arm again and drags me out of the bar.

After a few moments of Klaus dragging me to who knows where, when I finally had enough of trying not to trip over my own feet "Klaus, slow down. Klaus, quit it. _KLAUS?!"_ I then finally growl at him loudly, trying to grab his attention and place a hand on his arm, in order to get him to slow down a bit. He just looks at me, and then before I knew it, an array of colours were flying past me until I then feel my back hit against a wall.  
"Now, love, that we are alone, tell me what happened for the past twenty years?" he then asks me, and I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to avoid the inevitable for much longer, and so I did, I told him everything from the war between the two warring species to right here, right now.

"You just disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought you had died, when I hadn't heard from you in so long," Klaus tells me softly, causing me to grasp his hand and clasp it tightly in my own "I'm here now, and I promise you that I will never go anywhere again. I'll never leave you, I promise," I promise him passionately, knowing how much he feared the day when I would do what his siblings had done, and so I promised him everyday as much as I could that I wouldn't.

"You know, you continue to surprise me Clarity Montgomery," he murmurs towards me, causing me to release a breathy laugh. I then watch as his expression turns from joy to angry. His fingers were start to flex themselves and his jaw starts to clench and unclench, while his lips were set in a thin line.

"How dare Marcel do this to you though?! He knows what the Governer did and yet he makes the same mistake," Klaus says, and I see that he was struggling to keep his anger in check and was just about ready to kill everyone and everything in his warpath until Marcel was dead.

"Klaus don't do this. It's not worth it, okay? I'm not worth you doing this, okay?" I tell him, while gently grabbing his face in my hands and trying to get him to reconsider, while he just looks at me with soft eyes and instead gently takes my hands in his grasp.

"That is where you are wrong, love. You are worth more than you know, more than anyone or anything. Don't forget that," Klaus whispers to me, before leaving a delicate kiss on my forehead and flashing out of the dingy alleyway and leaving me behind, causing me to release a sigh before flashing out after him as well.

* * *

I soon find myself on the banister of the Compound, and spot Klaus holding onto Diego's neck, while he was roaring out his anger towards the delinquent vampire, until Marcel then pops up beside him. He then asks him why he was having the pair of us followed, but before Klaus could question as to why he was using me for the past 20 years, I quickly appear beside him.

"Klaus, please don't do this," I beg him, not wanting to deal with the guilt of Marcel's death and despite everything he had done to me and the Mikaelson's, that doesn't mean he deserved death and under it all, I still loved him like my own blood and I knew Klaus did too, not that he'd ever admit that and killing him would just end up hurting him.

"Fine. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in _my_ town?" Klaus then says after a moment of hesitation, and I notice that Marcel pauses for a brief moment, which causes me to bite my lip in order to refrain from smirking at the younger vampire.  
"Follow me," Marcel then says, leaving Klaus and I to trail behind him, as we then make our way up a flight of stairs that takes us onto a breathtaking view of the starlit city.

"Look at that skyline, huh? That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way," Marcel states proudly, and as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. It was beautiful.

"And what of the witches? In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?" Klaus asks Marcel, causing me to become on high alert and sent a warning look towards Klaus, who, of course, paid no mind to that, because I knew he wanted to have a reason to attack Marcel, but Marcel was smarter than that and didn't take the bait.

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve. Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town, Marcel says, while subtly letting his gaze cross over towards me, but quickly removes it, too fast to the _human_ eye.

"Hm. Is that a fact?" Klaus asks with a hint of anger in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Might be. Maybe I'm just bluffing," Marcel says, after regaining composure of himself, but then sprays something into his mouth, which I hear has a slight sizzling sensation.

"You take vervain?" Klaus then asks, probably having heard exactly what I did.

"Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to. Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here look out for each other," Marcel says, and I realise that this means that if Marcel is taking vervain, then that means Klaus or any other Original can't compel him and more than likely his entire crusade of vampires.

"Mm, new blood," Marcel then hums, and I turn my gaze over the balcony ledge and see the bartender walking home alone, causing me to shake my head in dismay.

"Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb," I hear Klaus then say, voicing my thoughts aloud.

"Let's see: brave, I let her live; dumb, she's dessert," Marcel says, making the two of them smile, while I just roll my eyes, but despite this I knew that we were vampires and feeding from humans was in a vampires nature, and you can't hide from that and if there eewe no other alternative, I would do the exact same thing. Every vampire in the Quarter would. Marcel then hops off the balconies ledge down onto the sidewalk. The bartender turns around at the sound of him landing behind her.

"You know, it's not safe here alone," Marcel says, trying to make himself sound charming to the unsuspecting blonde, but I had to admit that you had to be stupid to fall for that line.

"You know, I have a black belt in karate," the bartender says back snarkily, making Marcel chuckle and I had to admit that I liked her saying what so many of those bloody vampires should have told him. I then feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise and hear Klaus speak again "Evening, Elijah," which causes me to spin around on my heel and see Elijah standing there, looking, as always, impeccable in a suit and was standing in a darkened corner of the balcony.

"Niklaus, Clarity," Elijah greets back, which causes me to rush over to him and give him a brief embrace and hug him, which he does in return and gives me a slight grin, which I return.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise?" I then hear Klaus say to Elijah rudely, after I had gone back to my previous spot, which causes me to furrow my eyebrows in confusion as to why he was acting this way towards Elijah.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me," Elijah retorts back to him, causing my recently furrowed eyebrows to raise.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not till I find out who's conspiring against me," Klaus retorts back to him.  
"I believe I just found that out for you," Elijah says, causing Klaus and I to look at him, until Klaus then glances at me, silently asking me to follow him, before the three of us left the balcony and sped away to the Lafayette Cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" Klaus then questions rudely, although I could detect that he had an underlying hint of curiosity laced in his voice.

"You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me," Elijah orders, as we enter one of the old mausoleums.

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus asks, upon the both of us seeing the witch we had been interrogating earlier.

"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah says, ignoring Klaus and me. Sophie then turns towards the both of us "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me," Sophie flat out demands of Klaus, who in return just gives her an amused look.

 _"This_ is why you brought me here?" Klaus turns to Elijah and speaks in an amused tone, but Elijah remains unfazed by his amusement.

"Hear her out, we came to find out why the witches lured us to New Orleans," Elijah tells him in a composed tone, but I just sigh, knowing Klaus wouldn't listen to anything Elijah had to say.

"You know if this is involving you three then, I'm just going to go," I say, before quickly flashing towards the entrance, but get cut off by an invisible barrier.

"What the hell is this?" I spit out at the witch, despite my previous sympathy towards the witch earlier. When someone pisses me off I become your worst nightmare.

"Klaus isn't the only person who is being told about throughout the Quarter. Clarity Montgomery, your a living legend among the witches and wolves of the Quarter," Sophie informs me, while I saunter back next to Klaus, who was watching me with an amused expression.

"Answer me this, love, how does any of what I do have any concern to you?" I ask her sassily, my British accent sticking out, one that I had acquired in England, having spent a few decades there and quickly picked up the accent.

"Because I think, like Elijah, you'll want to keep this someone alive," Sophie states vaguely, and I look over towards Elijah, who was meeting my gaze head on and was practically begging me with his gaze, but I just discreetly nod my head and look towards Klaus, who had his fist and jaw clenched which just confuses me, but I quickly dismissed it, when Sophie's voice spoke out again.

"Bring her in," she orders, and within minutes a pair of witches came in flanking a brunette. She was pretty, she had shoulder-length brunette hair, which was looking slightly knotted, olive complexion and hazel green eyes and wore plaid clothing.

"Klaus. You need to listen to them," the girl pleads, but Klaus just laughs in her face in amusement.

"If you think one liquor-fuelled one-night stand -no offence, sweetheart- means a thing to me," Klaus says, while he was still chuckling lightly and I see her look down in slight embarrassment, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is pregnant," Sophie then informs us, causing my eyes to widen and I see all the amusement drain from Klaus' face.

"What?"

"I know it's impossible..." the brunette attempts to say "What are you saying?"

"Niklaus...the girl is carrying your child," Elijah then says, as I look over to gauge Klaus' reaction and I see him holding a shocked expression.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate," Klaus denies quickly.

"Klaus, I don't think it is. Like Sophie said, you're the first of your kind and no one knows what could _possibly_ happen, because it never has," I tell him, trying to make him see sense and underneath it all, I knew Elijah wouldn't lie, and I believed that the wolf was telling the truth, because I wanted to save this girl and her child. For what reason? I had no idea. When I look back towards Klaus and see him fighting for his facial expression, before he spins towards the wolf again and immediately flares in her face "You've been with someone else, _admit it!_ "

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" she sasses back defensively, which I had to admit, it brought me a newfound respect for the pregnant teen.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us," Sophie tells us, and I see this is news to both the wolf and Elijah.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," Sophie informs us, much to my shock and surprise, but it also angered me and all I could do was glare heatedly at the witch.

"Wait, what?" Hayley then exclaims.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah then says, but I was keeping an eye on Klaus, wondering how he was going to react to the news, but knew that it couldn't be anything good.  
"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules," Sophie says, and I see Klaus slowly turn to face Sophie.

"How dare you command me, _threaten_ me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies," Klaus says, his voice frighteningly quite, but then starts to roar at the witch and grabs my hand and moves to leave with me.

"Niklaus. Listen," Elijah then orders, and I feel Klaus stop tugging on my hand and see him turn towards Hayley, where I can hear Hayley's rapid heartbeat drumming, but if you listened closely you could hear the dull lullaby of the baby's heartbeat. I see Klaus listen for a few moments in amazement, before I notice him shut out his emotions and turns to Elijah.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" Klaus says, before storming out of the mausoleum and I see Elijah begging me to go out after him, which I give him a small smile and go to leave when the wolf's voice stops me.

"Wait, that birthmark where did you get it?" I hear Hayley ask me, causing me to turn around to her and see her looking at me with the slightest amount of hope in her hazel green eyes. I see that my jacket had slipped off my shoulders and was revealing my normally covered birthmark by my curtain of hair. The birthmark was a symbol of all those who were a Crescent.

"It's a birthmark that all of those in my family have. Why?" I ask her curiously, curious as to why she would ever be interested in the mark.

"Because I have the exact same birthmark," she says, while smiling happily towards me and shrugs off her cardigan to reveal the same birthmark on her shoulder, causing me to gasp lightly, not believing what I was seeing, but I knew that my eyes weren't deceiving me and I see Elijah smile lightly, before he, too, left the tomb.

I then quickly find a vacant spot of the old mausoleum, but the witches were still patrolling around the tomb, in case I try to escape with the wolf, even though if I wanted to, I could kill all of them and do my nails at the same time.

"So, tell me what's your name?" I ask her kindly, as a way to break the ice.

"Hayley. Hayley Marshall, you?" she greets, while extending her hand to me, which I took in my own hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Clarity Montgomery, but please call me Clary," I say, while giving her a happy grin as we start talking to each other. I told her about how I became a vampire and my family and she told me how she became a werewolf and her time in Mystic Falls, when I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket signalling that I had a text.  
I then take out my phone, the screen illuminating in the dark tomb and see I had two texts one from Marcel and the other from Elijah. I then click on the one from Elijah first.

 _Please try and get through to Niklaus. You may have more success than I.  
_

I read the text before sighing and replying to him.

 _I'll try, but no promises.  
_

I then sent the text, before pocketing my phone and not bothering to look at the text from Marcel, before looking up at Hayley again.

"Well Hayley, this is where the fun ends, but I'm afraid that duty calls," I tell her, and see her look slightly disappointed by the news, but I quickly smile reassuringly at her.

"Hayley, I'm going to get you out of here. I promise you that even if Klaus doesn't want the baby, I'll do everything I can to make sure you two are safe," I promise her determinedly, and spy tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, but I didn't comment on it, knowing that she had never experienced protectiveness from a family member as I give her a small smile.

I then start to leave the tomb, but stop last minute at the entrance "Oh, and Hayley just so you know, uh, Elijah, he's single by the way," I then give her a teasing grin, and leave the tomb with a profoundly blushing Hayley in my wake.

I then make my way to the entrance of the tomb, where the barrier spell to keep me in was still up and I mutter a few counter words under my breath, ultimately dropping the barrier.

"You know, Sophie, it was a good parlour trick, but just not good enough," I say to the witch, without sparing her a second glance, as I also leave the tomb.

* * *

I was out on the streets of the Quarter, trying to track down Klaus, but had been coming up unsuccessful so far, and release a huff of frustration and see a painter painting wildly with a mixture of dark colours, which sparked my interest, having countless times encountered Klaus painting when we lived in New Orleans.  
"I hear you have been looking for me," I then hear a raspy voice say from behind me, causing my heart to jump and I turn around to see Klaus standing behind me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Jesus, you are bloody lucky that I can't drop dead right now," I tell him, my hand over my chest, trying to control my undead heart's erratic thumping, causing Klaus to release a chuckle and shake his head slightly at me, before he moves his gaze to stare up at my hazel green-coloured orbs.

"I'm surprised that you listened to Elijah and decided to come and find me," Klaus tells me, which causes me to look at him in confusion as to how he knew this "I saw Elijah send you the text."

"Wow, Klaus I never expected you to be a stalker towards your brother," I remark, a teasing grin playing on my lips.

"Well, if you must know, I was simply looking out for my older brother's well-being," Klaus tells me back, lying straight through his teeth.

"I'm sure you were," I mutter back with attitude and a trace of sarcasm in my voice, when I then see all amusement drain from his face as he speaks again.

"Clary, love, no matter what you say it will not sway my decision whatsoever," Klaus then tells me seriously.  
"I'm not here to convince you to protect Hayley," I then say, and see him look slightly confused at how I talked about Hayley, considering just a few hours ago she was nothing, but a mere stranger to me "Because whether you like it or not, I will protect her and not for you or Elijah, but for her, despite what you say or what you think about me doing so," I tell him determinedly, while piercing him with my hazel coloured orbs and see he wore a slightly astonished expression with my strong willfulness.

"Why would you-"

"Because, I found out that she has the exact same birthmark as me, which makes her a descendant to my pack and at all costs, she'll remain under my protection with or without your help," I tell him, still keeping his gaze locked firmly with mine.

"How does she even exist though?" Klaus then asks me, doubtful that Hayley was related to me and even though I knew he was only doing it for my own protection, it hurt slightly that he didn't trust me.

"Because you remember before I told you I had a half-sister, because my father ended up impregnating a maid what I didn't tell you, however, is that she had a child out of wedlock and as you know that would mean..." I trail off, gesturing for him to continue.

"She'd be disowned by your parents," Klaus then murmurs in realisation.

"More so my father than mother, but you get the idea. She'd be shunned, and so the minute that her daughter was born my father came to me, asking me to make sure that the child would be safe and happy with a family that would never be able to match to our's and, so I did," I explain to him, causing realisation to come to Klaus that I was in fact right, but if I knew Klaus -and I think I did- it would be that he definitely would find a way to say that it wasn't true.

"So, if what she says is true, and it is in fact the birthmark on her and not some faux branding on her skin, then she is your who-knows-how-many times niece," Klaus then says to me, causing me to sigh.

"First of all, who the hell would brand there skin to just on the off chance that I would actually believe it?" I exclaim incredulously.

"Well, I don't know Clary, I mean, if I had one of the most powerful creatures in the world at my beck and call with just paying the price of having a little burn on me. I would most definitely pay that price," Klaus retorts back to me sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Well first of all, I'm not the most powerful supernatural out there-"

"Oh, that I know love, I was talking about myself," Klaus comments, causing me to roll my eyes at his vanity.

"And, second of all, we aren't here to talk about me we are here to talk about you," I tell him.

"I thought you weren't here to sway my decision," Klaus retorts back, wearing a smug smirk on his lips.

"Well, I changed my mind," I retort back sassily, and see him give me a dejected look, causing me to continue "It's not me that you are afraid for, you're afraid for the fact that you are going to start acting like Mikael," I inform him, and see a slight anger in his eyes, but it did little to sway me, even though I knew that I was going down a dangerous road and that this could very well end in my death, but hey, I'm willing to gamble with my luck.

"You told me before that Mikael called you an abomination, but here's the thing, Klaus, we're all monsters. We're the things that are whispered around campfires, that children fear will come out of there closets, so in all truth if we're monsters, then I would hate to see what they would label Mikael as," I say, before taking one last glance at the painter and at Klaus' face, only to see that he was slightly astonished to hear me say it like that, and I just gave him a grin before rushing away and leaving Klaus to ponder over my words.

When I was at a good distance away from Klaus, I pull out my phone to see two texts from Marcel, saying to get to the Compound immediately, before then pocketing my phone and dashing over towards the Compound, where I find Marcel and his crew of vampires surrounding Thierry, Marcel's best friend if I recall correctly, the vampire in question had a gaping wound on his neck, which made me realise that Klaus had taken out his rage out against Thierry, because of me or not, I wasn't sure.

I was about to make my way over to Thierry and see if I could do anything to help him with the aid of my magic, when I heard the Original pain-in-my-ass' voice bouncing off the rooms walls and the vampires started to become wary at his voice, but then again who could blame them, as I then see Diego and Marcel rise at his appearance and I see Marcel was going to get me to use my magic against Klaus by the look he was giving me, but defiantly, I shook my head in refusal and saw him clench his jaw in anger.

"I had time to sleep on it last night," Klaus comments as he enters, and I see that he is surprised to see me there, but quickly masks it as I see Marcel motion for Diego not to attack Klaus, not that that would go down to well anyway "I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town...Marcel succeeded," Klaus says to Marcel, and I had to restraint myself from smirking, knowing that he was doing this way too innocently, but it seemed to be good enough for them, as I watch Klaus sink his canines into his wrist, before pouring droplets of blood into the glass and hands it over to Diego, who at first seems hesitant, but takes it graciously anyway and hands it to the dying man.

"The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome, but, I do have a request, that the Mockingjay return with me," Klaus then says, using my name that I had acquired by many supernatural creatures over the years. it was a symbol that even light can be found in the darkest of times and it represented; hope, rebelliousness, pride, faith, protection, loyalty, defiance, family and something untameable. I see Marcel look hesitant in the eyes, but on his face he had a huge grin on his face and his hands were placed on Klaus' neck as if it were the best decision he could ever think of, but in truth in his mind it was probably the worst and I think Klaus knew this as well, because he held a half-masked sinister look in his eyes towards Marcel that only I seemed able to detect.

* * *

After the whole me being freed from Marcel's control, which I was more than pleased about, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and everything seemed brighter now, almost as if I had turned into a vampire again, but I knew that wasn't the case and that as vampire everything was heightened for me. After I had packed with Klaus accompanying me, saying that he didn't trust Marcel not to go back on his word, despite my protests, saying that I could hold my own ground, but he ended up just lying on my bed as I flashed about, packing my clothes, which took longer than I expected, considering that I didn't realise how much clothes I actually had.

We ended up coming back to the Plantation, that I had spent more than a decade in, even though I was reluctant to go back to the place that I viewed as a cage, but ended up going, but anyway, we were then greeted with Elijah's voice promising Hayley that he would always protect her and how he knew I would too.  
"And, noble Elijah always keeps his word," Klaus says sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes at the hybrid beside me.

"Is it done?" Elijah then asks, probably referring to Thierry getting the blood.

"Yes, Marcel's man yet, lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter along with dear Clary here, whom I have also managed to bring out from Marcel's control without resorting to violence, but I do have one issue those impudent witches," Klaus says, while I send him a playful glare, while Klaus merely just gives me an amused grin.

"I believe them to be trustworthy, they did release Hayley to me, after all. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why," Elijah says, but I thought that maybe it had something to do with Davina, but quickly shook that thought away, not seeing how they could benefit from having Davina aside from the obvious reason, but knowing Marcel, he had already lost one secret weapon there was no way he'd lose two.

"Well, this has been fun and everything, but I need to get some sleep, so I will see you three in the morning," I say, before bidding them goodnight and making my way up to my room.

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts, before getting into bed and about to close my eyes, when I hear the door open, causing my eyes to flutter open and see Klaus leaning against the doorframe.

"Klaus?" I question, seeing him just standing there, as he strides into the room and sits on the edge of the bed near my head.

"You were right today, you know about me fearing Mikael, even after his death, I still fear becoming him and being a father isn't me, Clary that's not who I am, but I'm willing to try, for you. Goodnight, love," Klaus says, before kissing my forehead and getting up to leave.

"Klaus," I call out, causing him to stop and look at me as I give him a smile "Thank you," I say, while he just gives me a smirk "Only the best, for the best, love," Klaus says, causing me to throw a pillow at him, but he's gone before the pillow can reach the door, his chuckles echoing throughout the empty hallway, causing a breathy laugh to escape my lips, before I lay back down and with a small grin on my face and with that I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	3. House of the Rising Son

[Edited]

Clarity Montgomery

I had just made my way back to the Plantation House and was climbing out of my car. I had just gotten back from Rousseau's and it was moderately late at night, Cami had heard me singing one day and had instantly offered me a part-time job there as an entertainer and I, after some reluctance, took it. I was wearing a a faux brown leather jacket over a white camisole, with a black and yellow patterned skirt and brown heels as well while my long hair was in a French side braid.

I was standing by my car, when a pair of bright, flashing lights fell my way, which I at first had to squint at the sudden invasion of bright light and partially covered my eyes, when the lights abruptly turned off and out stepped two girls. The first wasn't hard to tell who it was. I could recognise the familiar blonde beauty from a mile away, the other was just as strikingly beautiful. She had ivory pale skin, dark midnight waves and her eyes were a deep shade of blue and she seemed to be around my age. I then stride on over to the both of them and stop halfway as they meet me, while I cross my arms over my chest and cock a brow as Rebekah stares over at me with a wide smirk prominent on her features, while the girl beside her was staring over at me with uncertainty glimmering within her sapphire blue orbs.

"Look who's here. Rebekah Mikaelson, never thought I'd see your face," I comment, while the corners of my lips turn upwards into a small smirk.

"Clarity Montgomery, long time no see," she retorts back, when I see the girl beside her gain a smirk on her face after Rebekah said that, and the pair share a look while I was left idly standing by.

"Okay, what am I missing?" I then ask them, finally growing tired of being left in the dark, as they continued to talk with their eyes and stare over at both of them with furrowed brows.

"Never you mind, Clary," Rebekah responds with a small chuckle escaping her lips, while I again arch a brow at her and shoot her a look that practically screeched _"Seriously?!"_ while neither of the two say anything, but merely remain stony faced.

"Okay, anyway, who's your friend?" I then ask her, finally relenting, realising I wasn't going to get anywhere and take a sideways glance at the brunette who was standing beside the blonde.

"Oh right, Clary this is Jayla Hale, Jay this is Clarity Montgomery," Rebekah introduces us, as I give the girl a polite smile and stick my hand out for her to shake, and I see her eye me for a few moments, before ultimately shaking my hand causing me to look over at Rebekah and see her shaking her head slightly, causing me to narrow my eyes an inch, but quickly let it be, knowing that again she would most likely not tell me anything.

"Nice to meet you," I greet her kindly, while she flashes a small smile in my direction.

"You too, _so_ your Klaus' best friend," she states more than asks, which I nod my head at and was about to ask how she knew Klaus, but Rebekah decided to make her presence known again.

"Alright as much as I love the chit chat I need to ask you a question," Rebekah then cuts in, while looking over at me which I nod my head warily at, unsure as to how I should react to that.

"Where's Elijah?" she then asks me, and honestly I didn't know how to reply to that, because I had been trying to get through to Elijah for the past week or so and nothing, absolutely no sign of anything and when I asked Klaus about it he didn't say anything about his whereabouts, but he had this look about him that screamed that he knew exactly what I was talking about and if he wasn't calling Rebekah who he'd spent the majority of his time trying to get to come to New Orleans that meant that something was _really_ wrong.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get through to him for days and no answer," I tell her truthfully, causing her to nod her head, but I could detect a slight hint of annoyance in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything on it as we make our way up to the door with Jayla trailing behind us. Rebekah then slams the door open and storms her way into the house, while I stand by her side along with Jayla. When I spy Hayley standing at the top of the staircase with a iron poker in her hand.

"Who the hell are you two?" Hayley then asks them rudely, while warily eyeing them as her gaze flickers between them both as well as keeping a firm, worried eye on me.

"You must be the maid, our bags are in the car get them will you?" Rebekah asks her, while dismissing her rudeness, while Jayla merely seems nonchalant about her and not at all fazed, while Hayley sets down the poker and smiles sarcastically as I release a breathy laugh at that "Bekah, that's not the maid that's Hayley, my descendant," I inform her, causing her attention to drift over towards me.

"Oh, right your the werewolf my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump, guess you're not showing yet," Rebekah states, observing Hayley.

"You have your brother's manners," Hayley remarks.

"I may not be his sister, but I have his temper too, so watch it," Jayla then warns her, causing me to look over at the her and narrow my eyes slightly.

"Hey, quit it, okay?" I tell her, while she rolls her eyes at me slightly, but I don't make any comment on that, when I see Hayley give me a grateful look, making me think that the two weren't exactly going to be fast friends.

"Alright, Hayley have you by any chance seen Elijah?" I then ask her, cutting straight to the chase and hoping to rid some of the unwanted tension.

"Beat's me, he's long gone," she responds, and I see the slightest hint of disappointment and betrayal in her eyes.

"What do you mean "long gone?" Rebekah asks her worriedly.

"Well, one moment he was making epic promises to protect me in this predicament, that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into and then Klaus tells me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire," Hayley states with a hint of resentment in her voice, and I was about to come to Elijah's defense when the female Original beat me to it.

"Elijah is not just any vampire and he doesn't break promises, which means that Klaus has done something dastardly, and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Rebekah screeches out to the hybrid, who was without a doubt listening in on our conversation.

"Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, Jayla I should have known. I take it that the 6 dead vampires are your doing?" Klaus then asks her, while I wait for one of the two to retort in a sarcastic manner.

"They were very rude. Trying to victimise a pair of poor, innocent girls just trying to find there way in the Quarter. So, sorry were they friends of yours, oh, that's right you don't have any," Rebekah then smirks sarcastically at the hybrid, while I roll my eyes at their immaturity.

"I do have friends. I have Clary and of course, Marcel. You remember Marcel don't you? Yes of course you do," Klaus then taunts, referring to Marcel and Rebekah's past as I shoot him a slight glare, which of course, he ignores "He fancies himself the " _King of New Orleans"_ and he has these rules about killing vampires it'll be interesting what punishment he comes up for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules, Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah snaps back at him.

"Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. I'm sure that Clary can be of the _utmost_ help," Klaus tells us sarcastically, while gesturing towards the house and I was still glowering at him, while Rebekah and Jayla were turning to leave, but Rebekah then pauses last minute and turns back around to face her brother "I remember everything," she says, before turning around and leaving with Jayla, who was looking at me expectantly, but I give her a signal that I would be out in a minute along with a small grin, which she nods at and swiftly leaves the room.

"You're an arse, you know that right?" I ask him rhetorically, and see him sigh before going off to look for Elijah with Klaus following close behind me. I was maneuvering my way throughout the large mansion that I had become so familiar with, and had never been expecting to return here and to live once again, when I finally make it to my rooms and click open the door and step inside and hurry about the room, collecting all different types of equipment for my spell.

"Can you place these around the room?" I then ask Klaus, not needing to have to look behind me to know that he was right behind me and I hear the sound of his footsteps echoing around the room as the candles were placed and see him come and stand in front of me.

"So, love, mind telling me what are you doing with all of this?" Klaus asks me, while gesturing towards the witchy equipment.

"Well, you said it yourself. I am being the _utmost_ helpful," I tell him sarcastically, and see him roll his eyes at me "So this is me helping to find Elijah considering that you are being _extremely_ cooperative," I mumble to myself sarcastically, and see him open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off by beginning my chant.

 _"Aleora Subsitos. Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos. Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav,"_ I chant clearly, as my eyes drift shut and I see visions of the coffin, but just as I was about to look around and place where it was, I felt this searing pain in my head, but despite this I soldiered on and tried to maintain focus, but the pain only increased in my head up until the point where a shriek escapes my lips and my eyes had no option, but to snap open where I see Klaus hovering over me, a concerned look glimmering in his eyes.

"What happened Clary?" Klaus asks me, still seemingly concerned and I couldn't help, but let my temper flare up at this and narrow my eyes at him "I would have thought, you wouldn't need me to answer that considering you were the one who put Elijah under that so-called protection," I spat out at him, before stumbling up onto my feet once again and staggering my way out of my room, ignoring the dull pain that was caused by the aftermath of the migraine and make my way down the stairs and go into the kitchen and take a few sips of blood, hoping to numb the dull thumping in my head before finally throwing the bag aside and striding my way throughout the house again, when I hear the sound of voices coming from the foyer and quickly follow after them.

"No one was ever good enough for me, you made sure of that, where's Elijah?" Rebekah then demands him once again, as I pop up beside her and see Klaus glance down at his phone before getting his jacket, while seemingly ignoring Rebekah's questions.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah then asks him, after seeing that Klaus wasn't going to respond as expected.

"Well, it seems that the night isn't quite over yet, I'm off for a drink with Marcel," Klaus informs us.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire _piece by piece._ I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the "how" so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today. Clarity, love, you're coming with me," Klaus tells us sarcastically, and I raise my eyebrows at his last statement, but before I could question him about it, he had grabbed my elbow and was already dragging me towards the door, but pauses last minute and turns back to Rebekah "Oh, and welcome home, little sister," he says, before pulling me out of the room as I sent Rebekah, Jayla and Hayley an apologetic look before Klaus slams the door shut.

"Mind telling me, why I had to come and watch you and Marcel get drunk?" I then ask Klaus, after a few moments of silence and the pair of us making it down the pathway of the Plantation.

"Why not, love? You never know what might happen," Klaus teases, causing me to shove him slightly and a breathy laugh escapes my mouth, despite me being pissed off at him earlier.

 _"Klaus,"_ I then drag out seriously, knowing that he was hiding something from me and see him release a sigh.

"I knew if I left you back with Rebekah and Jayla that they would ask you to try and find Elijah and I didn't want you to go in harms way and, so I brought you with me," he says, and my eyes widen by a fraction, not expecting him to say that and stop him in place and haul him into a firm embrace and feel him tense up momentarily before he rests his head atop my head of dark tresses.

"Klaus, I have another question to ask you," I then say to him, after a moment as I pull back and the pair of us continue walking once again and see him nod his head and gesture for me to go on.

"How do you know Jayla?" I then ask him curiously, and see him shake his head with a slight chuckle escaping his lips "Jealous much?" he asks me teasingly with a smirk present on his face, and in turn causing me to release a sigh and shake my head at him, while a grin plays it's way onto my face.

"No, no, I was just curious," I tell him.

"Well, you know what they say love, curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back," I retort back, my quick wit being put to some use as I look over towards him, my eyes imploring him to let up on some details and I see him release a sigh, whether out of annoyance or not, I didn't know.

"Alright, love, it was about five years after you had gone back to New Orleans, and at this point I hadn't heard anything from you, despite my many attempts at finding you and, so I had gone to Paris and was spending some time there and then I saw Jayla being abused by her own mother and it made me think back to when I first met you and Marcel, and I guess it was a bit of comfort because of how I was alone and I didn't have you anymore and, so alike Marcel, I raised her as my own flesh and blood," he tells me, leaving me in a state of shock as I grasp his hand, giving it a squeeze and see him look at me, which I smile softly at him, knowing that he wasn't exactly someone who liked to let people see his true emotions, he didn't want people to see him as weak.

"You're not alone anymore, Klaus. I promise you that," I assure him, before I give him a teasing grin, before racing off over to his car and hop in and wait for my hybrid friend to catch up with me.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Rebekah and Jayla had somewhat kidnapped Sophie Devereux from Rousseau's, after their failed attempt to locate Elijah with Hayley and now that they were down a witch, thanks to Klaus. They had gone to the next best thing, and so that was why they were wandering about the Cemetery with the witch, hoping to have some success today.

"So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah, " Rebekah explains to Sophie.

"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules, and besides why don't you just get Clary to do the locator spell?" Sophie asks, simply not willing to help the two and sincerely hoping they would just let her be.

"Why do you think think she's not here? Because a) Klaus took her out of the house, so that she wouldn't be able to help and b) I saw the protection that Klaus has on the coffin when Clary tried to find him herself," Jayla explains to the witch, because even though she may not have liked the wolf, but she did like the hybrid and she was beginning to grow on her and knew that if Clary tried to put herself in harms way, it would more than likely going to end in Klaus going on a killing spree. It was plain obvious that he was in love with her, he wasn't exactly very good at keeping it hidden. The only person who seemed to have no clue about it was Clary.

"Marcel? What do you think _we're_ going to do to you if you don't give us what we want?" Rebekah then asks her with narrowed eyes, while Jayla rolls her eyes in annoyance at the witch.

"Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley," Sophie retorts back to the Original, causing Rebekah and Jayla to share a look of confusion.

"Who?" the pair ask simultaneously, while Sophie gives them an incredulous look as Rebekah's eyes flash with recognition "Right the Mumzy. Well, lucky for you Elijah and Clary seem to care about her or else I'd snap your neck right here."

"How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago," Rebekah then asks the witch, confused at Marcel's sudden self-proclamation to power.

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The "how" isn't relevant," Sophie says vaguely to her, unknown to the pair, the witch was referring to Davina and what was Clary.

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away," Rebekah snaps at the witch smartly, while Jayla just smirks at Rebekah's sass.

"We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family," Sophie informs them, explaining how they can't leave the French Quarter.

"Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby that I don't care about," Rebekah murmurs to the witch, while Jayla smiles at Rebekah sympathetically, knowing that she didn't want to be in New Orleans.

"I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?" Sophie asks her.

"I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah and Clary could convince Klaus and to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that Klaus, Clary and Marcel have a history," Rebekah says, while Jayla nods her head in agreement, having already heard the story from Klaus.

"Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware," Sophie says, while Jayla rolls her eyes in annoyance at the witch's ignorance.

"You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus and Clary loved him like a son," Rebekah tells her, which causes her to frown slightly, unaware of this new piece of information.

 **Lafayette Cemetery, New Orleans, 1820**

 _It was a dark and gloomy day, and all of the Quarter had come to the funeral procession of the Governor's son, whose body was being carried in a black horse-drawn carriage._

"I was there the day that they met. We were burying Émil, the governor's only son... or so we thought."

 _A finely clothed man was held high atop of a horse and had a whip in his hands and every so often, the man would strike the young boy, who was on his knees below him as the boy releases another shriek as the man whips at him, yet again. When Clarity, who had been near the top of the procession, then picks up on the sound of his screams and swivels around and spots the young boy being beaten and curled up into a foetal position and she felt sympathy etch it's way into her insides and found it degrading to harm a boy, who had done no harm to him. Marcel, having fallen to his knees in pain, grabs an apple off the ground, turns and throws it at the man with the whip, a fierce look of hatred in his eyes. Infuriated, the man winds up for another lashing, but Clary, without thinking twice, mutters a few words in Latin and a_ _bow and arrow_ _appears in her hands and without a second thought, aims it at the man, and quickly releases the drawstring as the arrow pierces his heart, ignorant to the fact that she had grabbed Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus' attention as they had spotted the arrow pierce the soldiers heart, and watch as she approaches him with Klaus not far behind her._

 _"What's your name?" Clary asks him softly, while kneeling down in front of the young boy, not caring about the dirt._

 _"Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me... then it took her," Marcel says sadly, while looking down and Clary's eyes show sympathy and Klaus kneels down beside Clary, who was startled by his presence, not expecting him to be there._

 _"You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?" Klaus asks Marcel, while Clary smiles softly to herself, having heard the name before._

 _"Marcellus?"_

 _"It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means "little warrior," Klaus explains to him, while standing up and offering his hand to the boy, who hesitates, and when Marcel takes it, Klaus smiles genuinely, while Clary walks away from the pair, smiling softly to herself, glad that Marcel had obtained the freedom that she so craved. While Klaus was watching Clary walk back towards the procession, and quickly introduces Marcel to Elijah and Rebekah, who were pleased to meet him before he then leaves Marcel with Elijah before running off to catch up with Clary._

 _"Ms, Miss," Klaus then calls out to her, finally catching up to her causing Clary to turn around to him and give him a questioning look._

 _"Why did you do it?" Klaus asks her, slightly confused and even though he didn't want to admit it, he felt slight jealousy towards Marcellus, because someone who barely even knew Marcel more than a few minutes had fought for him, when not even his own family had fought for him. And in that moment, he had hoped that she had been around a thousand years and to stop his father from both physically and verbally attacking him._

 _"Anyone who had any decency would have done the exact same thing, my Lord, and those who don't are too cowardly to say anything against "society." Life's too short, my Lord. We can either do everything how people expect us to or we can fight for what we believe in and all I know is that I'm willing to fight for_ _everything_ _that I believe in," Clary tells him passionately, as Klaus gazes at her in slight awe, and he knew from then on that she was going to be changing everything._

 _"You don't need to call me, my Lord," Klaus then says, after seeing that she was about to leave as she spins around and looks at him._

 _"Then what should I call you?" she asks him, a slightly teasing grin on her face._

 _"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus, love," Klaus tells her, and sees her smile at him, showing pearly, white teeth._

 _"Well, it was nice to meet you, Klaus," she smiles at him, before turning on her heel once again._

 _"Do I at least get your name?" Klaus calls out after her, a smirk prominent on his lips._

 _"Maybe if we meet again, then maybe I'll tell you," Clary calls back over her shoulder, before catching up with the carriage and leaving Klaus to stare after her, a smirk still present on his face, unknowingly becoming entranced with the hybrid._

 **Lafayette Cemetery, New Orleans, Present Day**  
"Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. Even though, he would never admit it, my brother was jealous of their relationship. He saw someone who was going to fight for Marcel, when our own family didn't fight for him, which is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together three long-lost souls. Clary may be able to prevent disasters from happening, but now that Elijah is gone, who knows what will happen."

* * *

Clarity POV

Klaus and I had just arrived at a bar, because apparently I was coming on their little adventure, how fun, no sarcasm there, right? I then spot Marcel in a corner booth and make my way towards him.

"Well, this is a far cry from last night's party," Klaus then comments, as I remember him rambling on about Marcel's parties that he has on a daily basis, but I noticed that Marcel had this pining look on his face and look over and see him staring directly at Cami, who was on her lonesome and was seemingly studying something.

"Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's I see," Klaus remarks, also looking over towards Cami.

"She's a work in progress," Marcel states, and I grab an empty glass before pouring myself a glass of bourbon and knocking it back in one swift gulp and feel eyes on my form, seeing Marcel looking over at me, slightly stunned.

"It's been a long day," I tell him, while sneaking a glance towards Klaus, and see Marcel nod slightly in what appeared to be understanding.

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special," Klaus teases the much younger vampire, in turn, resulting in me rolling my green eyes.

"Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up," Marcel says, going back into serious vampire mode.

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" I remark sarcastically, having remembered seeing some new faces when I had been staying in the Compound and generally it followed after one of Marcel's parties that he had on a regular basis.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with," Marcel tells me, when I see Klaus rising and going over towards Cami, who was gathering her things and despite my protests for him to sit back down, he approaches her, not before sending an overly arrogant smirk my way.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," I then lowly mumble to myself, and see Klaus' smirk grow, if that was even possible, while I narrow my eyes at him and see Marcel chuckling slightly in response, earning a dark look from me in response, whilst Marcel just defensively holds his hands up, again, earning an irritated eye roll from me.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?" Klaus then asks her.

"Abnormal psychology," Cami responds, while I pour myself another drinking, watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" Klaus says, while stirring her over towards our table, and I was internally rolling my emerald green eyes at his charm, knowing that Cami was too smart to fall for some cheesy pick up line like that.

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day," Cami politely says, while smiling towards me, while I give her a grin in return.

"How about tonight, 9:00? I'll meet you right here?" Marcel asks her, while walking towards her and I could see a slight nervousness in his eyes.

"I'll take it under consideration. See you later Clary," Cami then says, completely blowing Marcel off, as I wave goodbye to her, the smallest of smirks adorning my petal pink lips.

"Mm, harsh," Marcel mutters to himself.

"I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours," Klaus smirks at him, while taking a small sip of his drink.

"Or you've both lost your touch," I then cut in, causing both of them to stare at me with eyebrows raised, but all I did was just merely smirk back at them, a hint of condescension to that said smirk.

"And how did you figure that one out, love?" Klaus asks me, the smirk still present on his lips.

"Well, because Cami actually talked to me, whereas when it comes to you two geniuses she was rather rude and so _really_ I'm better than the two of you combined," I tell them simply, and give them a look as if to dare them to say otherwise.

"Yeah about that, how do you know her, love?" Klaus then asks me, and I give him a grin and hush them both, before gracefully rising up from my chair.

"Where are you going now?" Marcel then asks me curiously.

"Well, the whole reason we were here in the first place was because you were busy pining over a human and now she's gone, and if I recall correctly, you said you had some business to deal with it, so when you boys are ready, I'll be in the car."

Marcel, Klaus and I were driving around to wherever it was that Marcel had his newbie vampires stored, when the driver pulls into an abandoned cargo warehouse. I then look around and saw pieces of plaster chipped off the walls and there were bits of rubber laying on the ground.

"You two take me to the nicest places," I then mutter to Klaus and Marcel with sarcasm dripping from my voice, still observing the warehouse. When I see Marcel smile sarcastically and Klaus smirk in my direction, but otherwise the two don't say anything to me as we walk over towards Thierry and Diego, who then open the back doors of, what looked to be, a van. When, from the corner of my eye, I saw that Thierry was eyeing Klaus distrustfully, which I couldn't exactly blame him for. I mean, if I were to be near someone who had taken a rather sizable chunk out of my neck, I'd be wary too. When I see that there are two people, one a girl, the other a boy, and if memory serves me correct, their names were Tina and Josh from what Marcel had told Klaus and me in the car, both teenagers were now lying down in the back of the van, looking up at us fearfully and I didn't try to even bother sending a reassuring gesture or whatever, because I knew it, and I was fairly certain that they knew it too, one of them was going to die.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time," Marcel then greets the two frightened newly created vampires, before he then turns towards Thierry "I trust you filled them in?"

"To be honest, not much in the way of potential here," Thierry then comments truthfully on the two, while they continue to stare up at us in fear.

"Yeah, well, I just lost six night-walkers. I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag," Marcel explains carelessly "Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?"

"Dealer's choice," Klaus replies, seeing as I wasn't going to say anything.

"Dealer's choice, okay," Marcel murmurs to himself, before I see him bring out a coin from his pocket and briefly shows it to them "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies," he explains, before placing the coin in front of them both. I watch as the boy, Josh, looks to the girl, and I nearly shake my head at Josh's loyalty, knowing that it wasn't reciprocated and watch as Tina grabs the coin in lightning speed, in turn, earning a haughty laugh from Marcel.

"Damn girl! I said, damn!" Marcel jeers at her.

"How could you!?" Josh exclaims.

"Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little–" she spits out bitchily at Josh, and before I could realise what I was doing, I had snapped the bitch's neck, and see Klaus looking at me with a raised brow, but he had a slightly impressed look in his eyes, while Marcel was looking at me with pride in his eyes, which confused me, I had to say. I figured he'd be at least a small bit angry, but nope he seemed calm.

"What?" I shrug at them "She deserved it," I tell them, and see Marcel shake his head slightly, but makes no comment.

"Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride," Marcel says, and I notice him taking a quick sideway glance at Klaus, making me narrow my eyes slightly at his silent accusations, but I don't make any comment on it, before I go to make my way towards the car, but when I did I took notice of how Rebekah was standing up on the rooftop of the warehouse, while Marcel let's Klaus lead Josh towards the black SUV, but instead of following them, I get into another SUV after politely asking for the keys, which the vampire gave to me, before finally, driving off, and when I did, I see Klaus watching me pull out with a slightly angered expression, but I quickly shrug it off, deciding to deal with him later.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Rebekah had been watching the entire scene roll out below. She had offered to let Jayla come and spy on her brother and Clary, but Jayla had decided against it and instead opted for going to Rousseau's. Rebekah then sighs softly to herself, knowing that as much as her brother denied it to everyone and to himself, he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, anyone who had one eye and half a brain could tell you that. It wasn't noticeable to Clary, because she had spent so much time trying to make sure everyone else had their own happiness that she refused to acknowledge her own, and never thought about looking at her best friend as anything more than a brother.

Honestly, Rebekah just wanted to go back to just about anywhere, knowing that New Orleans was bound to bring her nothing, but heartbreak, just as it had all those years ago and without realising it, she had divulged herself into another memory.

 **Mikaelson Compound, New Orleans, 1820**

 _Both Klaus and_ _Clarity_ _were watching as Klaus calls out instructions towards a young Marcel as he fights Rebekah._

 _"Attack au Fer! Now counter-parry. A hit! Palpable hit," Klaus commands, while Clary watches with a bright smile on her face._

 _"He's getting better," Clary comments to Klaus, their friendship having grown and she was now living with the Mikaelson family in the Compound, blissfully ignorant to the true emotions of her best friend._

 _"Yes, he is," Klaus replies, while smiling softly towards the raven haired woman. While both Marcel and Rebekah were in the midst of removing their masks._

 _"I'm gonna marry you some day," Marcel tells her determinedly._

 _"I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel. Another lesson?" Rebekah teases, before pulling the mask back over her face as the memory morphs into a later memory, where Marcel is a grown man. The pair duel expertly, until Marcel backs Rebekah into a corner and the pair remove their fencing masks. Marcel moves closer towards the blonde Original, about to kiss Rebekah, when Klaus appears and they immediately step back from each other, and Clary soon joins the scene and sighs to herself softly, seeing the look on Klaus' face and knew worse things were soon to come._

 **Warehouse Rooftop, New Orleans, Present Day**  
Rebekah soon came out of the memory and shakes her head, as if to rid herself of the deeply buried memories, when she hears a voice speak from behind her, a voice that she had hoped to not have to encounter, but apart of her knew that it was inevitable "Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy."

"I thought you were dead," Rebekah states, feeling the slightest amount of remorse for wrongdoings of the past.

"You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?" Marcel then questions her, exasperated with all the Original's that were coming to New Orleans.

"Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him-"

"Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well."

 **Mikaelson Compound, New Orleans, 1828**  
 _"There is nothing going on between us. I swear it, on my life," Marcel pleads with Klaus, while Klaus was just looking angrily at him, silently hoping that Clary wasn't overhearing their conversation, because there was no doubt that he would hear an earful from her, which he was hoping to avoid at all costs._

 _"Your life means something to me. Give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case," Klaus growls._

 _"I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not-" Marcel starts, panicking at whatever thoughts that were swirling around in Klaus' mind._

 _"And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but_ _I_ _am the constant. She's my family."_

 _"You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire," Marcel tells him, and Klaus knew this was in fact true, but he didn't want to bestow the curse that is vampirism, and had even gone as far as to tell Clary to try and persuade him otherwise._

 _"And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be."_

 **Warehouse Rooftop, New Orleans, Present Day**  
"Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him," Rebekah states, drawing Marcel out of his own memories."

"I'm not scared of anyone," Marcel proudly denies Rebekah's statements.

"If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself," Rebekah tells him, blatantly ignoring his last statement.

"Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for," Marcel says to Rebekah, before he jumps down off the rooftop and leaving her by herself.

* * *

Clarity POV

I was out wondering around the Quarter, when I see a pair of vampires talking about something, and from the looks on their faces, it was something exciting and me, being the curious person that I am, decided to listen in on their conversation.

 _"Thierry just called, saying about a tip-off from a source about a werewolf in the Quarter,"_ I heard one of the vampire's say, and I think of only one werewolf who would be brave enough to go into the Quarter: _Hayley._

 _"Whereabouts?"_ I then hear another vampire ask.

 _"Bienville Park,"_ and without a second thought, I flash off, just in time to see the vampire confronting Hayley and her throwing vervain on the vampire, but just to be confronted with two others and I zoom over and plunge my hand into the vampire's back and remove his heart from behind and look over towards the other vampire, only to see that Jayla was in his place, while Rebekah had killed the other vampire. I send a smirk towards the two, while they do the same.

"Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" I say to the now dead vampires, before dumping the bloody heart to the ground and see Hayley gaping at me, my guess that she wasn't expecting to see the three of us.

"Come on, let's go before he wakes up," I say, while gesturing towards the vampire with a broken neck and see them all nod their heads and I make my way to my car and see Hayley following me, while Rebekah and Jayla bring the vampires dead bodies or in some cases semi-dead.

"Are you angry?" she then asks me, as I turn on the car and start to speed back towards the Plantation, as I shake my head, knowing it wasn't her fault for feeling the way she did.

"No, Hayley, I'm not angry. I've been with the Original family for about two hundred years and I can count at least a dozen times when I wanted to up and leave," I tell her honestly.

"What stopped you?" she asks me curiously.

"Hope," I tell her, and from the corner of my eyes, I see her furrow her eyebrows.

"Hope?"

"This whole family is crazy, but the thing that keeps me going is that maybe I can do something to prevent some of the craziness and maybe being this family's slight hope can help," I tell her.

"But, why bother? Why not just give up or leave?" she asks me.

"Because without being here I would have nothing and call me selfish, but helping them is a hell of a lot better than spending eternity alone, and one thing about me is that I don't hide from anything, I fight and I don't think you want to run either," I tell her, and for the first time I look over at her, and give her a small grin, while she returns the favor, when a new thought crosses my mind.

"Hayley, I may not be angry, but when Klaus finds out, my bet he isn't going to be exactly happy," I tell her with an ounce of worry for her, and just as she was about to retort back, more than likely something to do with how Klaus doesn't care about the child, we pull up towards the Plantation.

"Hayley, I know it may not seem like it, but Klaus does care for the baby...in his own way," I tell her, and without saying another word, I quickly hop out of the car and see an angry Klaus waiting for us and I sigh slightly to myself, when I see Jayla and Rebekah pull up as well and I sit myself on the hood of my car, while I watch Klaus go around to the boot of Rebekah's car and start to unload the dead vampires, while throwing them into a pile and I purse my lips and see Jayla come up to me and I move over so she can hop up beside me, while we watch as Klaus quietly seethes to himself while piling up the vampires bodies.

"This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him!" Klaus then roars at Rebekah, seeing that she was going to approach the bodies, but stops seeing the fury on Klaus' face.

"You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?" Klaus then tells her, which makes me have enough of his attitude and hop off the car.

"If we hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" I then hiss back, coming to Rebekah's defence, and see Hayley looking at me in worry, as well as Jayla, but I could care less if Klaus killed me for my attitude, considering that he knew this is who I was and he knew this from the moment he met me, as I continue to glare daggers at the Original.

"I have done _everything._ Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, Clary, protects them from my mind control," Klaus then snaps back at me, but I just continue to watch him through narrowed eyes.

 **Rousseau's, New Orleans, 8 Hours Earlier**  
 _The humans, Tina and Josh, were sitting with their hands stamped with the monogrammed "M," before Klaus passes them, and, without another thought, snaps their necks._

"I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to Rebekah and Jayla's little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain."

 _Klaus was in the car with Josh, the new vampire, while Marcel talks outside on his phone and Clary had disappeared off somewhere else._

 _"Now, let's have a little chat about what you can do for me," Klaus tells Josh, before his pupils dilate as his compulsion begins to take effect._

"But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so.."

 _"So, my mate, Marcel. Nice bloke, don't you think?" Klaus then asks Cami not so subtly, as the pair were seated in two stools by the bar, while making idle chit-chat._

 _"No. He's charming, sexy, confident, incredibly hot. But let's be honest he's a bad boy, right? Like you. And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's–"_

 _"Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape," Klaus tells her, his eyes glazing over, a thoughtful look now gleaming in his ocean blue pools, almost as if he were relating them to himself._

 _"The damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me," Cami tells him, before moving to leave, but Klaus prevents her by grabbing hold of her hand and holding it firmly within his own._

 _"I understand, I do. However give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees."_

 **Plantation House, New Orleans, Present Day**  
After Klaus had finished telling us about his plan, I see him go and grab one of the vampires and starts dragging him into the house "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight," Klaus then mutters to us, while we follow him inside the house.

"Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? _Answer me!"_ Klaus then flares at her furiously, as I go over towards her with Rebekah.

"Leave her be," Rebekah orders him, coming to Hayley's defense, but I notice that Hayley looked like she was getting sick of Klaus' attitude, as well, something else that she and I had in common.

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of it's misery," Hayley then snaps at Klaus, and before I could try and consult with Klaus to calm down, he had pushed Hayley into a wall and had his hand gripping Hayley's throat, cutting off her air supply, and just as I was about to go over and push him off her, someone beat me to it, but what really surprised me was that it was Jayla that had done it, considering from what I had heard she had a strong resentment towards wolves, because they had harmed her father on a full moon and she was with him and that was what started the whole abuse cycle from her mother. I then quickly snap out of my daze and stride over towards them.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All _we've_ ever wanted," Jayla exclaims, and I was surprised at her trying to protect Hayley and I see her look over at me and give me a small grin, which I return and I look over at Klaus and see him stumbling slightly, still reeling from exposing his emotions and he sits down on the staircase and I sit down beside Rebekah with Jayla standing beside me.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel," I then hear Klaus speak, breaking the silence as I snap my head over towards him and I look over at him in astonishment, not expecting that he would say that out of all of the things that he could possibly say.

"What?" I breathe out disbelievingly.

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering," Klaus tells us, as I look over at Rebekah, to see what her expression would look like, which was much like mine and Jayla's.

"You bartered our brother?"

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that, that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care," Klaus tells us, before rising and leaving us, while I lean back in the staircase and sigh.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I ask them, and see them shake their heads slightly, and nod my head, before going upstairs to my room and leaving the pair to ponder over this new information that we had all acquired.

I was up in my room and was standng outside, admiring the view of the vast, almost endless, bayou from my balcony, when I hear footsteps behind me, but I already had an inkling as to who it was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I hear Klaus ask from beside me, and I nod my head without looking at him.

"Yeah, I missed seeing this. Even, when the Governor kept me captive in this house, I would always look out and seeing this would always get me to remember the days before all of this happened," I say, while reminiscing slightly at the memories, a small sigh flowing out of my parted lips.

"I think that this place has significant value for me because of the memories it holds," Klaus then says, and I chuckle slightly, remembering all the memories that the two of us shared in that forest.

"And if memory serves me correct then that was the place that I first discovered your name," he tells me, and I smile over towards him, while nodding slightly as I think back over the memory.

 **Bayou, New Orleans, 1820**  
 _Clarity_ _was in a clearing in the bayou, sat proudly on top of her horse, galloping through the verdant, lush overgrowths. Hooves pounding at the forest floor and leaping over, overturned trees. When eventually the pair come to a halt before a large lake. With the sun's rays hitting the lake just right, the tree's reflection towering over the gentle waves, but most of all the silence. It was the one thing Clary loved most about the place, she could escape reality, if only for a little bit, and at that time she was free from everything. The Governor, her roles, her responsibilities. It gave her that small moment of clarity, where she was free. But alike everything else, it got crushed into nothingness._

 _Clary then releases an almost wistful sigh to herself. When her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of autumn leaves crushing underfoot, which sends the female onto high alert and warily grabs the bow and arrow from her horse's saddle, being sure to load the weapon with an iron-tipped arrow, before pointing the weapon threateningly towards the treeline._

 _"I'd suggest you get the hell out of there, before I really do make good on this," Clary tells the mysterious figure threateningly, only to be greeted with silence "Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Clary mumbles under her breath, as she releases the drawstring and let's the arrow fly, expecting to hear perhaps a groan of pain or something in that department, only to hear nothing except for the crickets creaking in the grass, and Clary, thinking she may have missed her target, reaches behind her to grab another arrow and loads the bow again and draws back on the string, when out strolls the mysterious figure, which actually turned out to be Klaus, but Clary was still wary around the unfamiliar stranger and kept her guard up._

 _Clary took a moment to look over at the stranger, he had a crown of golden brown hair, ocean blue orbs, red lips, all in all Clary had to admit that he was rather attractive, but she wouldn't ever let that on, her gaze then glanced downwards where she saw her iron-tipped arrow balanced between his index and forefinger._

 _"You have good aim._ _Inhumanely_ _good. Some might even say," Klaus remarks, as he approaches the hybrid, who had decided to lower the bow in her grip, but still had a firm grip on it._

 _"Yeah, well, call it years and years of practice," Clary retorts, knowing that if he was as she suspected a vampire, then he would have caught on and watch as he nods to himself with a small smirk playing on his face._

 _"Right," Klaus nods, before he looks up at her, once more "So are you ever going to tell me your name?" Klaus then asks her, a wide smirk on his lips, as Clary stares at him through furrowed brows, before after a moment she realises who he was._

 _"You're Klaus, the vampire who took in Marcellus," Clary states in realisation, as she looks over at him as Klaus nods to himself, as he eyes the wolf before him, something seemed off about her in his eyes. She seemed more different than what he had expected. He knew that she was a witch, just from what he had seen at the funeral procession, but it seemed more than that to him._

 _"And, you have yet to tell me your name," Klaus points out, as Clary stares over at him with incredulity shining in her eyes._

 _"You mean to tell me that you came all the way out here, just to find out my name?" Clary asks him disbelievingly, as she raises a brow at him._

 _"I did," Klaus nods, as Clary chuckles softly to herself at the incredulity of the situation, before releasing a small breath with a smile playing on her features._

 _"Alright, I guess it would be bad of me, if you came all the way out here unrewarded," Clary states, as Klaus nods and hums in response as he steps closer to the she-wolf, who smiles and lowers her weapon to her side "My name is Clarity Montgomery."_

 **Plantation House, New Orleans, Present Day**

"God, it seems like so long ago," I groan out to him, drawing myself out of my own inner musings.

"That's because it was, love," Klaus teases me, while I roll my eyes at him, just imagining him smirking at me.

"Nothing is long when you can live forever," I tell him, before sighing lightly.

"What is it?" he asks me with concernedly.

"It's nothing, just sometimes I miss being human," I tell him.

"Would you change it?" he asks me, and I instantly knew my answer and look over at him, and see his eyes held an unreadable emotion, which was strange, because normally, I could depict how Klaus felt, but this time I couldn't.

"If I could have my family live out their lives happily, then yes I would, but other than that no, I wouldn't change my life, because in spite of everything I've lived a good life," I tell him, and I see some of the tension ease from his body.

"Yeah, it's been a good life hasn't it?" he asks me, and I didn't answer his rhetorical question, and instead lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Are you angry at me?" he then asks me, as I shake me head into his shoulder.

"I should be, but I said some stuff, as well, and so I guess we can call it even," I tell him, and hear the front door slam open and lift my head up from his shoulder.

"That would be, Rebekah," I then say, and see him nod his head and I see he was going to leave, which I nod my head at and gave him a small smile, seeing that he was a bit reluctant to leave, and he says his goodbyes and he kisses my cheek before leaving, leaving me with a small smile on my lips.


	4. Tangled Up In Blue

[Edited]

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire!" Rebekah pouts, I guess I should probably tell you what's going on. As of right now, I am sitting on a desk with Jayla and the pair of us were watching the two Mikaelson siblings have some petty argument and banter back and forth, which I couldn't help but grin bemusedly to myself at. This was one of the things that I enjoyed about when I lived in the Compound with the Mikaelson's, the fact that even through it all they could act like a couple of two-year olds. Even if they were the oldest vampires in history.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child!" Klaus then says sarcastically, while drawing me out of my own thoughts and had a smirk carved into his facial features, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the comment.

"Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven," Rebekah then says, as she, too, rolls her eyes, and I hear Jayla snigger from beside me, while I couldn't help but let the amused grin spread across my lips. When out of the corner of my eye, I spy Hayley joining us in the living room, a diary in her folded arms.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is," Hayley then says, when I spot Jayla roll her eyes in annoyance, but I don't say anything to the younger supernatural.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love - my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a _cruel, cruel world?"_ Klaus then comments sarcastically, while I attempt to cover my smirk by resting my chin on the palm of my hand, when I see Rebekah take a pencil from a nearby desk and throws it at him, but, of course, Klaus being the "all-powerful" hybrid catches it with ease, while I click my tongue in mock disappointment.

"Oh, I was hoping that it would get stuck in his eye or something," I _"whisper"_ to Jayla, and briefly spy Klaus look over at my direction.

"Come on, love, you know you love me," Klaus smirks at me, while I just cock my head to the side, a feigned thinking expression on my face.

"Debatable," I retort back with a teasing grin on my lips, as I stare up at him daringly, one of my brows arched as Klaus firmly meets my gaze. I wanted to break away. To stop it, but my stubborn nature refused to let me and he...he didn't look away either and I didn't know why.

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back?"_ Hayley then sighs out, breaking my eye contact with Klaus and I shake my head slightly, confused as to how intense our little staring contest had suddenly grown, but I could still feel the seering eyes of Jayla from beside me, but I don't say anything and instead remain focused on Hayley.

"In the front, if we're being specific," Klaus then smirks at her, while I roll my eyes at him. Again.

"You four said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" Hayley then asks, while looking between the four of us and I share a look with Klaus and see him sigh, before he turns back towards Hayley.

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly - Jayla, please," Klaus starts, while turning to Jayla, who hops down from her spot beside me and smirks at Hayley "And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley asks us incredulously, as I shake my head slightly, knowing that Klaus was nothing if not vigilant.

"Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical," Rebekah scoffs out.

"And that's only the Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B," Klaus cuts in, a smirk on his lips.

"And what's Plan B?" Hayley asks him cautiously.

"War," I then say simultaneously with Klaus, and see him give me a smirk, while I playfully roll my eyes at him.

* * *

After our whole discussion on how to strategize Elijah's soon return and planning war strategies, which if I was being completely honest was as boring as hell, but as of right now. I was walking into Rousseau's for a drink, because I was definitely in need of one, but my mind was playing on a loop about the conversation I had, had with Jayla before I had left.

 **Plantation House, New Orleans, A Few Hours Prior**  
 _Klaus had gone off to the Compound to meet Marcel and Rebekah had disappeared off to somewhere and Hayley was doing God knows what, while Clary had sat herself down at the kitchen table and was drinking out of a blood bag when the sound of clicking heels alerted the brunette as the hybrid turns around, only to then spot Jayla standing in front of her._

 _"Hey, Jayla, want some?" Clary asks her, while swiveling around to face her, the blood bag raised in offer as the dark-haired woman merely just shakes her head._

 _"Actually, no, I wanted to talk to you about you and Klaus," she tells the wolf, who in turn, furrows her brows at her, confused as to where the brunette was going with this and looks her straight in the eye for some type of indication, only to find nothing but complete seriousness._

 _"Um, I don't really know what to say to that, because we're just friends, besides what are you trying to get at?" the dark-haired woman asks her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"Oh, come on the sexual tension in the room was unbearable and besides you two were practically undressing each other with your eyes," Jayla smirks at the girl, giving out a slightly frustrated groan, while Clary's face merely just twists in disgust and she fixes the brunette with a slightly nauseated look._

 _"Okay, first of all way too much detail, and secondly there was no sexual tension in the room."_

 _"So, you're telling me that after being friends for two hundred years, you guys never hooked up," she states, while looking at the wolf incredulously, while she merely just shrugs her shoulders and breathes out a "Yeah."_

 _"So, what if you or him were to develop feelings for each other would you act on it?" she then proceeds to interrogate the wolf, who couldn't help but release an exasperated groan at the dark-haired woman's persistence._

 _"No, I wouldn't, because imagine we get together and then get into an argument and we break it off. That's two hundred years of friendship gone down the drain, and for what? A few weeks of being like any other cliché romance story. I wouldn't be able to risk that," Clary tells her, and sees her purse her lips, clearly not knowing how to respond to the wolf, who then releases a sigh before speaking again "Now are you done playing twenty questions on my love life, because right now I have to go to Rousseau's," Clary tells her, sounding a bit more snappy then she had intended to be, and sees Jayla nod her head, and so, without another word, the wolf leaves the dark-haired girl alone and let's her ponder on the she-wolf's words._

 **Rousseau's, New Orleans, Present Day**  
So now I was contemplating why she would even ask me those questions, but quickly shook it off as curiosity. I glance up from my drink and scan around to see the bar was just about half full and had the usual day drinkers scattered around the place. I then look towards a different direction and see no one playing on the entertainment unit and decided to head up there, knowing that music always had a way of distracting me. Much like how art had a way of distracting Klaus, and so with a grin on my face, I was heading up to the stage. None too soon, had I found a piano and was sitting down by it and was starting to play the instrumental for _"Wake Me Up"_ by Avicii.

 _Feeling my way through the darkness_

 _Guided by a beating heart_

 _I can't tell you where the journey will end_

 _But I know where to start_

 _They tell me I'm too young to understand_

 _They say I'm caught up in a dream_

 _Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

 _Well that's fine by me_

 _{2x}_

 _So wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself_

 _And I didn't know I was lost_

 _I tried carrying the weight of the world_

 _But I only have two hands_

 _Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

 _But I don't have any plans_

 _Wish that I could stay forever this young_

 _Not afraid to close my eyes_

 _Life's a game made for everyone_

 _And love is the prize_

 _{2x}_

 _So wake me up when it's all over_

 _When I'm wiser and I'm older_

 _All this time I was finding myself_

 _And I didn't know I was lost_

 _Didn't know I was lost_

 _I didn't know I was lost_

 _I didn't know I was lost_

 _I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)_

After I had finished playing the song, I spot more people had piled into the bar and were applauding me and I even got a standing ovation, while I smile in gratitude towards them, before grabbing my jacket off of the back of my seat. When I see Cami standing behind the counter, looking at me with a raised brow.

"What?" I ask her, confused as to why she was looking at me like that.

"See all those people, that's the sign when someone is doing something that they're great at," she smiles at me, referring to the first time she heard me sing and how I was a bit less enthusiastic to sing in front of people and I simply just shake my head and smile at her before leaving the bar. When I get out of the bar, I hear my phone start to buzz in my jacket pocket and quickly fish it out, only to see that it's Jayla and go slightly hesitant about answering it, considering I didn't really want to talk to her given how I kind of lashed out at her, before I quickly came to my senses and told myself stop being such a coward and picked up.

"Hey," I breathe out into the phone.

 _"Hey, listen I need you to come with me and Bekah somewhere,"_ she greets me with a way too enthusiastic tone.

"First off, where am I going and second of all, how comes you sound so chipper?" I ask her suspiciously.

 _"Well, you know how the dog tried to kill her child and someone gave a tip off to Marcel's vampires about there being a wolf in the Quarter and well, Klaus' suspicious about who sold the wolfsbane and I figured considering you are so hell bent on protecting her for whatever reason, I thought why not offer you the chance to come with us,"_ she informs me, while I had a small smirk plastered onto my face.

"When and where?" I ask her, and hear her chuckle over the line.

 _"How about here and now. Meet us outside of Jardin Gris,"_ she tells me, and I grin to myself.

"I'll be there in five," I tell her quickly, before pocketing my phone and flashing over to an old looking shop that had different witchy herbs for tourists and such, and saw Rebekah and Jayla looking bored and slightly impatient.

"So, what are we doing out here?" I ask them, while tilting my head slightly.

"Well, we are here to wait for a witch," Rebekah states, while I see Jayla roll her eyes.

"A witch?" I ask, and she gestures behind me and I see Sophie approaching us and I could feel an eye roll of my own coming on.

"Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally," Jayla states sarcastically to the witch.

"You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?" Sophie asks us rudely, which I narrowed my eyes to slits at and glared slightly at her "I'd watch you tongue if I were you, _witch_. Wouldn't want it to land you in trouble, now would we?" I bark at her, as she cowers slightly, because even if the witch wouldn't admit it aloud. I knew that she knew that I was stronger than her.

"Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew, because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn," Rebekah then says, before either Sophie or I could say anything more, but I did spy her sending me a a proud smirk, before she strutted into the shop with Sophie not far behind her. I was about to follow them when I feel a grip on my elbow and look and see Jayla holding me back while I look at her questionably.

"I'm sorry for earlier today and it was way out of character for me to question you on your relationship with Klaus and it was wrong of me to do so. And, God, I'm _so_ bad at apologies, but I'm sorry for earlier. It's just that...how can two people who have spent so long together just not be together?" she asks me, and I sigh slightly, but answer anyway.

"I don't know honestly, I guess just thinking about being with someone who has been there since the beginning, it just seems strange to feel that way," I tell her, while taking a seat on a park bench that was close to the store.

"And, does he feel the same way?" Jayla asks me, while peering over at the side of my face, as I turn my head to face her.

"I think so. I hope so," I tell her, but for some reason there was a tiny voice in the back of my head that was saying I was lying, but I shut it out.

"Why?" she asks me again.

"Because I have this curse placed upon myself that gives every single person who's close to me to become one thing. Leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Everyone wants a piece of the Mockingjay. I've had people go to war over me, men lusting after the idea of having a creature with enhanced abilities, the rarest thing on earth and because of that the people who are closest to me are normally the ones who are always in danger of being used as leverage against me. That's the misfortune of being the Mockingjay, sure you get immortality and strength, but you lose the one thing that is normally found so easily. _Love…_ " I tell her, but pause in order to regain some composure "…And instead of love you get the knowledge that everyday someone may be out to seek your head at the end of a pike," I tell her, and quickly wipe my tears and scoff at myself for my petty reasons for being upset, and I see her open her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of something breaking and, without another word, I got up and made my way to the store.

Once I had gotten into the store, my eyes had widened slightly at what I was seeing, on the remnant's of a broken table was an African-American girl, who was being pinned down by Rebekah with the heel of her shoe on her neck.

"What's this?" I then ask her, after a few moments of silence, and feel Jayla's presence soon join me.

"Well, dear Katie here was just about to tell us who she told that she was selling wolfsbane to Hayley and I was merely inquiring who she told, because apparently she's fallen in love with a vampire," she tells me, and I nod and smirk slightly to myself.

"Well then, who would be your vampire Romeo?" I ask the witch, and see her release a breath of fresh air from having Rebekah stop pressing her heel into her throat, and she her closes her eyes for a moment, before she snaps them open again, while I patiently await her answer "Thierry Vanchure."

"Well, that's that then. I'll go tell Klaus," I say, and without another word, I leave the shop, feeling eyes piercing my back as I go. When I step outside, I feel the muggy, yet soothing, New Orleans breeze flooding me, slightly rustling my long tresses of hair and take a moment to relish in it, before fishing out my phone.

"Hey," I greet him, when he picks up.

" _Hey. Now, not that it's not a pleasure to here your beautiful voice, love, but what brings you calling me?"_ he asks, and I roll my eyes at his flirtatious attitude.

"First of all Niklaus, I thought you would have realised by now that your flattery does not work on me at all," I tease him, a grin on my lips, and hear him chuckle over the line, and I can just imagine the smirk on his lips.

" _Well, you can't blame a man for trying can you?"_ he asks me, while I simply just shake my head, even though I know that he could not see me.

"Yes," I answer his rhetorical question, and hear him chuckle again.

"And secondly I am calling to tell you. You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?" I tell him with a grin on my face.

 _"Oh, do tell!"_ Klaus says, sounding awfully chipper at the news.

"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?" I ask him, hinting at Thierry.

" _Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?_ " Klaus asks, and I can tell from his tone that he was pleased.

"Two points for you. Thierry is _fraternizing_ with the enemy," I say, stating the obvious.

" _Well, that means he just unwillingly became the key to our entire plan,"_ Klaus replies to me.

"I told you you'd be pleased," I smirk to myself.

" _Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic,"_ Klaus states, and I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. Quickly after that we exchange goodbyes and hang up.

* * *

Right now, Jayla, Klaus, Rebekah and I were trying to convince Sophie to try and find out where Elijah was. Well, Jayla, Rebekah and I were. Klaus was more interested in where Davina was.

"Are you out of your mind? No way," Sophie exclaims incredulously, while I simply just roll my eyes.

"It's very simple; we need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother," Rebekah explains.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed," Sophie scoffs out.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal-Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic..." Klaus starts, and trails off, only for Rebekah to continue for him "…Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?" Rebekah says with a raised brow, and I watch as Sophie's face becomes shocked, when she realises who we're talking about.

"Davina? Where have you seen her?" Sophie says, and I see her gaze flickering around the room before resting on me, probably knowing that because I had spent the most time with Marcel, because of my captivity, that I would be the one most likely to be able to get the witches some information, but as far as I was concerned witches were nothing, but a bunch of backstabbing lunatics.

"We don't know. The little brat erased our memories right after she threw us out a window with her bloody mind," Jayla snaps at the witch, and I see the slight anger and annoyance in her eyes, and I see Sophie narrow her eyes at Jayla, who just glares over at her.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic," Klaus says, as if the solution was obvious.

"Davina would sense it," Sophie states.

"Unless, of course, another witch —say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example— was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina," Rebekah states, while I didn't dare to try and intervene, because I had already been aware of this part of the plan. I knew that this may have seemed heartless and cold, but I had been around long enough to know when a war was brewing and it seemed like that was exactly what was happening. And, you can't win a war without sacrificing a few lives in the process. It was something I had learnt the hard way, that you can't survive a war without losing a number of lives in the process, but that also didn't mean that I was exactly thrilled about it either.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die," Sophie then softly murmurs back to Klaus, and just like that, the hybrid's simmering temper broke through the surface, as Klaus angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up to face her, whilst I was just patiently watching whatever would happen next.

"Sophie Deveraux! You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic - who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi," Sophie states, stunned by the new revelation.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus continues to taunt her, while I release a small sigh, quickly realising who the culprit was.

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

* * *

3rd Person POV

Soon following how the two Originals, the she-wolf and the dark-haired beauty were able to convince Sophie of Katie's guilt and how she was the culprit for Jane-Anne being caught by Marcel and his vampires, but currently, both Rebekah and Jayla were now sitting on two stools by the bar in Rousseaus. Both girls making idle chit-chat with Cami, who was busily wiping a number of tables as she works, because while they had both devised a plan with Klaus and Clary, they had also secretly devised their own secret little plan, one that did not include the hybrid duo.

"And, so then, I moved back here to be closer to my brothers, because, let's face it, family's important. Right, Camille?" Rebekah asks Cami, a bright smile on her lips.

"Cami. I have to change this name tag - drunk guys keep hitting on me in French," Cami states with breathy laugh escaping her lips, and pauses and looks between the two for a moment with curiosity in her gaze "You sure you two haven't been in here before? Your faces looks so familiar," Cami says, while the girl's share a knowing look and they both remember when they were gate crashing Cami and Marcel's date and, in a moment of anger, Jayla had grabbed her neck in a choke-hold, before Marcel compelled her to forget anything ever happened. Rebekah then quickly snaps herself out of her memories and shrugs at the bartender, while Jayla plasters a reassuring smile on her pink lips.

"You must have seen us out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine...sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's," Rebekah then asks her with a smirk on her face, and even though Rebekah would never admit it, Jayla knew that Rebekah was jealous and still harboured some lost love for Marcel.

"I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me...sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills," Cami says with a short laugh towards the end.

"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment," Rebekah states with a slight smirk, thinking about the quarterback that she had a crush on back in Mystic Falls.

"Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you _always_ know better?"

"I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits," Jayla states, causing an unsure look to come across Cami's face.

"Thanks... I think," Cami says, while smiling slightly at the two.

"Hey, we're supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?" Jayla asks her, while a small smirk spreads across her features, getting down to the real reason why both she and Rebekah had actually came, whilst Cami smiles back at both girls, giving a nonchalant shrug, much to the delight of both of the young women, with Jayla giving the blonde a pleased grin "Fantastic."

* * *

Clarity POV  
I was rooting through my wardrobe, curious as to what to wear tonight, when I spot something that caught my interest and before I could take a closer look at it, my phone starts to ring on my bedside table and I go over and check the caller ID and see it's Cami.

"Hey, Cami what's up?" I greet over the line, a smile on my face.

 _"Hey. Yeah, I just wanted to see if you were free tonight,"_ she tells me, while I furrow my eyebrows.

"Well, actually, no, I'm going to this charity benefit thingy tonight, why did you need something?" I ask her, while rolling my eyes when I say "charity event."

" _Actually yeah, I'm, um, going to the same thing and I was wondering if you could help me with picking out some clothes,"_ she asks me, and I start to frown slightly, feeling concerned about Cami being in a room filled with hungry blood lusty vampires.

"Are you sure that you are going? I mean, we can take rain check and order pizza and braid each other's hair," I say sarcastically, but I still have the concern in my voice.

 _"No, I'm okay, so can you help me out. I'm not exactly cut out for this sort of thing,"_ she tells me, and I can hear the excitement in her voice for the night.

"Hmm, clothes and girl bonding time, sounds like a plan. I'll be there in 10," I tell her, feeling a grin spread it's way across my face.

" _Alright, see you then, bye."_

"Bye," I respond, before I grab the dress from my wardrobe and throw it into a bag along with some heels and makeup and hair accessories before I shout out a quick "bye" to Hayley, and I see her looking slightly saddened that I was leaving once again, but I promised that I would be home soon. And with that, I hopped into my car and put my bag of clothes into the back seat and drove away.

* * *

After hours of playing dress up, I had finally came to the decision of what Cami was going to wear. It was a long, white vintage dress with a pair of angel wings. While her hair was in a intricate braid. I was very impressed with myself, considering if I do say so myself, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

I, on the other hand was quite the opposite, while Cami was dressed elegantly in white, I was dressed in a floor length black and white tulle gown and a non visible pair of black stilettos and my hair was laying in glossy waves that cascaded down over my shoulder and I had a black mask that covered my face, while my makeup was done in dark colours, complimenting the dress.

As of right now, Cami and me were walking, arm in arm, into the Compound. I was keeping a close eye on Cami, considering that there was way too many vampires here and I didn't want to see her harmed. I could hear Cami's heartbeat start to beat more erratically and I gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and see her look over at my direction, and I smile at her and see her nod, as if trying to calm her own nerves. We walked into the Compound, where two vampires, dressed in suits, opened the doors for us and I see them eyeing Cami as if she were some meal, while I glared at them with enough fire to send an army of men going screaming home, which thankfully made them back off.

The room was filled with acrobats, dancers and dark colours decorating the courtyard. I then spot Klaus, Rebekah and Jayla dressed in suits and dresses. I watch as Klaus whispers something into Rebekah's ear, but it was inaudible to me because of the loud, booming music as I see Rebekah mutter something back into his ear, before she drags Jayla over to us.

"Clary, Cami. Don't you girls look stunning?" Rebekah asks us, while I smile and Cami nods her head.

"Yeah, Clary helped me pick an outfit for this, but I think that it's a bit too much myself," Cami says to them, but I wasn't paying attention to them and could feel eyes on our small group and scan around the packed room, until I scan up onto the banister, where I notice that Marcel had his eyes glued to Cami and, almost as if he had sensed my gaze, his eyes found mine and he gives me a look of what I could tell was appreciation and I gave him a small grin. Even though I was angry with him for taking away twenty years of my life, I was willing to forgive him, but that didn't necessarily mean that I was willing to forget.

I then remove my gaze from Marcel and zone back into the conversation "Nonsense, love, you look breathtaking," I tell her, and see her smile back at me.

"You look stunning as well, Clary," Jayla then says, and I smile back at her and smile.

"You too, I can practically see all the men in the room drooling at the sight of you two," I compliment, and see a smirk grow on her face, but before she could make another comment, Klaus decided to make an appearance.

"Is this the infamous on again/off again?" Cami then asks, while I was both amused, yet somewhat curious and knew that it had shown up on my features.

"No, he's the brother actually, but my sister and Jayla are quite right, you two do look stunning," Klaus smirks at us, but his gaze remained solely on me as I smile a small smile at the comment, determined to not let his harmless flirtations cause any large reactions on my facial features.

"Well, you four chit-chat I need booze," Rebekah says, before strutting away from us, while I look over towards Klaus to see that his attention hadn't removed from my face.

"Hey, Cami do you want to go check out the rest of the party?" Jayla then asks, while throwing a smirk my way, as she passes me with Cami in tow.

"No, sexual tension there, huh?" Jayla whispers into my ear with the smirk still in tact, as she brushes past me, while I close my eyes briefly, before snapping them both open, hoping against hope that Klaus didn't overhear Jayla's little side comment.

"What was that about?" Klaus then asks me, and I shake my head, while I was mentally sighing in relief, not knowing how to explain "that."

"Nothing," I say, and shake my head and see him nod, before he holds out his hand for me.

"Shall we?" he then asks me, while I let a grin spread onto my lips, as I nod and link my arm into the crook of his, as we go into the centre of the dance floor. Once we were there, he places one of his hands on my waist and the other laced itself with my fingers, while smiling softly at me, but for some reason something seemed off about the way he was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I then ask him, after a moment of relatively peaceful silence and just the pair of us swaying to the soft lullaby that the music had transformed into, when I hear him release a light sigh, as I keep a close eye on his facial expression, when I see his eyes have a hint of concern in his eyes.

"You're worried about me," I then realise, and couldn't stop the sigh that was flowing out of my lips.

"Look Clary, I know you. And I know you don't like for innocent blood to be spilt and tonight I have a feeling that that's exactly what's going to happen and I just need you to promise me that you won't get in the middle of anything," Klaus urges me, his grip on my hand tightening as I nod my head.

"I promise I won't do anything, besides I won't be here," I state, and feel his body tense up and his eyes fill with both anger and worry, considering the last time I had left Klaus. I was kidnapped, forced to use my power against my own people and was forced to stay within the vicinity of the French Quarter.

"Where are you going?" he asks me, and although he was asking me this calmly, I could still sense the well hidden anger in his voice as he spins me around.

"Relax. I'm just going to be going with Rebekah and Jayla to the Cemetery to keep an eye on the witch," I tell him, as he pulls me back into his chest with extra force that I stumble slightly, as I try to pull away, considering we almost looked as if we were some sort of couple, but I find it next to impossible to do so and I finally relent, but not before fixing him with a reprimanding look.

"Clary, you promised me that you wouldn't try and prevent anyone from getting hurt," Klaus then states angrily.

"And I _won't._ I'm just going to be there with them, in case something happens before the spell is completed and if it isn't I will take over," I tell him, not understanding why he was acting this way.

"Do you remember why you couldn't find Elijah in the first place?" Klaus then asks me, sounding unusually calm.

"Yes, of course I remember, but I can get through this. I'm strong enough, I can do it. You have nothing to worry about, I promise," I tell him confidently, trying to ease his mind and make him see that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

"You will not be helping Sophie Devereux if the witch dies before the plan has been carried out. I hope I'm making myself clear, Clarity?" he says, while I narrow my eyes at him, always having hated being told what to do.

"I will not be dictated by the likes of you or anyone else, and it just proves how well you know me if you thought otherwise," I growl, and rip myself out of his grip and storm out of the Compound and start to walk towards the Cemetery, when I spot a wolf that was staring straight at me and I glance around, only to see the streets are empty of anything, but he continues to look at me for a few more moments, before darting off into the night when I feel a presence come beside me.

"You know he just wants to protect you," Jayla then states, while trying to lighten my mood.

"That's not his choice to make, Jay. I'm not some little girl who needs to be locked up in a tower and needs protection and the fact that he thinks I do, just proves how little he knows me," I tell her and see her sigh, but doesn't make another sound as we make our way towards the Cemetery.

* * *

As we find our way around the maze of tombs, we come across Sophie and Rebekah, who was on the phone, but hangs up just as we arrive.

"You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah," Rebekah then assures her, and I took notice that the witch was slightly nervous and was probably shameful for manipulating her fellow witch.

"I'm doing what I have to do," Sophie then states, ignoring Rebekah's previous statement, before starting to chant the incantation, while we watch as the dark sand moves across the map, when suddenly she stops muttering and the sand stops moving.

"What is it?" I ask her curiously.

"Katie's magic stopped working," she states, and I tug the map over in my direction and see Sophie look at me in confusion, while I just nod my head, telling her that I was going to do it for myself. I release a breath and open my mouth to speak the incantation, when Jayla stops me.

"What are you doing?" she then asks me worriedly.

"Someone has to find Elijah, and considering that the witch is dead. Time to execute Plan B," I say, and start the incantation again when I hear a voice say "I'm sorry, Clary," before my entire vision was clouded over with darkness.

* * *

3rd Person POV  
Klaus was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, while he waited for Clary to awake after he had ordered Rebekah to snap her neck had she tried to continue on with the spell. He was seething with anger, knowing that not only had she deliberately disobeyed him, but she was willing to pay with it by harming herself and that alone had him shaking with fury.

He looked over at her face, when he heard her irregular heartbeat start to pick up it's pace and looked over to see her awaken with a gasp and her hand raised to her neck.

"What the hell happened?" Clary hisses out, her anger at it's peak because her guess was that the spell had not been completed and that their plan had failed.

"Well, hello to you too, Clary," Klaus snaps, ready to unleash his anger at what she had put him through "And the answer to your question about what happened well, after you tried to locate Elijah, Rebekah snapped your neck under my commands, of course," Klaus informs her, causing a fire to blaze in her eyes.

"You ordered Rebekah to snap my neck?!" Clary flares at him, her eyes beginning to glow, an amber/golden colour.

"Now, love, you can't exactly be angry now, considering that I did warn you not to do anything, but you forced my hand in the matter. Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Klaus states, trying to justify his actions, while Clary scoffs at his attempts and the truth was Klaus wasn't sorry, not when he had prevented her from doing something foolish.

"That gave you no right to decide what was best for me that decision falls with me," Clary tells him strongly.

"So, it's a crime to want to protect you?" Klaus asks her sarcastically.

"Yes, if I can do something for what we are trying to achieve. I expect you to at least allow me the opportunity to try and do something about it without you being obsessed with protecting me," Clary says and a smile comes across his face, but it wasn't like how it normally was this one was bitter-filled and filled with malice.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, love. But, this is who I am, the _paranoid bastard_ who is obsessed with protecting you, but I am _obsessed_ with protecting you and I will be _damned_ if it goes any other way!" Klaus growls at Clary, who merely scoffs to herself and shakes her head at him and turns away from Klaus, as Klaus scowls to himself and glares at her, but knowing that this could turn into something, one of them would surely regret and before either could say another word, the hybrid had sped from the room, leaving only the slight breeze as any indication that he had been there in the first place.


End file.
